


sensational

by connabeth



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take some time to celebrate her recent promotion at work.kiss prompt: tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838725
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133
Collections: favorite on PJO





	sensational

Percy hummed to himself, twirling around the kitchen, grabbing different ingredients and bowls from the shelves. The dim lights of the mosaic pendants hanging over the island counter lit the room with a homey glow, enough so that he could see what he was doing. Soft music from his Spotify playlist streamed through the bluetooth speaker resting on the corner of the kitchen counter. He was in the middle of mixing the wet ingredients together when he cursed under his breath and jogged over to the oven, pressing a few buttons. He always forgot to preheat the damn thing.

He continued on with his baking, adding the dry ingredients to the wet, when he cursed himself again and grabbed the rubber mitts from the drawer beneath the oven. He reached in and struggled to balance the six pans he forgot to pull out earlier, biceps bulging with effort.

He knew Annabeth had had a long day at work today and was going to rinse her hair in the shower to wash out all the tension, which usually took her a while. Right after he cleared their plates from dinner, he ushered her into the shower and had to unfortunately decline her incredibly tempting offer of letting him join. She had seemed surprised he had said no (and it had physically pained him to do so) because that wasn’t an offer he’d ever had the self-control to decline before. While she showered, he went about preparing their favorite dessert, chocolate lava cake, in celebration of her recent promotion.

When she had come home with the exciting news yesterday, he was still recovering from the fever he had the day before and wasn’t well enough to do anything special for her. She had casually slipped the news into their conversation last night, after she’d fussed over his well-being. She hadn’t even wanted to go to work that day, considering his state, but he knew she had an important presentation she’d been preparing for for weeks and had forced her to go. It had taken a lot of convincing, but he was glad she finally relented considering the promotion she just got.

He had gotten very excited and proud on her behalf, momentarily forgetting about his headache.

“I can’t believe I get you all to myself. Is there anything you can‘t do?” He had craned his neck up to smother a strip of her neck with kisses, trailing upwards, until she had laughed softly and gently pushed him away.

“Don’t go getting me sick,” she had warned, lovingly tapping the reddened tip of his nose.

He’d felt really bad about not doing anything for her, but she had assured him she didn’t need anything other than his presence, cuddling with him on the couch for the rest of the evening, picking at bowls of reheated leftover pasta.

Percy smiled at the memory now, as he absentmindedly whisked the chocolate batter together in the large metal bowl. He was so fucking proud of his wife, his intelligent _gorgeous_ wife who could do anything she put her mind to, so he still wanted to treat her since he was feeling better now.

He sang under his breath, bobbing his head to the beat, as he slid the tray of lava cake batter into the oven. Percy kept an ear out to make sure the shower was still running and she wasn’t coming out any time soon. He sighed contentedly to himself as he shut the oven and set the timer, slipping off the blue apron embroidered with some corny saying that Annabeth had gotten him as a gag gift last year. He still wore it unironically though, if just to make her smile.

He passed time by setting two of the nicer plates and spoons on the table, and digging deep into the pantry to locate the powdered sugar. He glanced back at the timer in his periphery. _0:08_ , it read. Percy pushed himself off the counter, a thought popping into his head. He reached into a shelf, grabbing a set of mini candles and a lighter. He figured if he was going to be cliche, he might as well go all the way.

He strategically placed the candles around their bedroom, making sure they weren’t in places that either of them would knock into or step on because that would’ve been quite unfortunate. He scanned the room, tidying things up, and picking his dirty clothes up off the floor. His eyes fell upon on the unmade bed, sheets wrinkled and pillows in disarray. He quickly straightened out the bedding and pillows, even though there really was no point, considering it was going to get really messy soon, anyway. At least it looked nice. He wished he could pull some rose petals out of thin air, but he was at a loss. And Annabeth would probably kill him if he ruined the one hibiscus plant that had managed to grow on their deck by scattering its petals on their bed.

He headed back into the kitchen to get the speaker, increasing the volume and placing it in between the dining table and the bedroom, so the music could be heard clearly from both places. He dimmed the bright fluorescent ceiling lights, instead opting to plug in the fairy lights adorning the walls, to match the romantic ambience of the rest of the apartment.

Percy heard the faint _ding_ of the oven timer and rushed back into the kitchen to pull the hot tray out of the oven.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, when his fingers made contact with the tray, realizing he forgot to put on gloves. Percy had some heat resistance, but these kinds of things still stung. He carefully maneuvered each lava cake off the tray and onto the plates, dusting a generous coating of powdered sugar on top.

Just as he had placed the empty tray in the sink to clean for later, he heard the bathroom door opening. He realized he hadn’t even heard the shower turn off. He hurried over to the bedroom and caught sight of Annabeth staring at the setup in the bedroom with a confused, but endeared look on her face.

“Percy…” she trailed off, her questioning gaze drifting from the comforter to his face.

“This stuff is for later...if you want to, um, _celebrate_. You know, cause you got that promotion. Or we could just cuddle, whatever you want” he explained.

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. “Of course I want to. But are you sure you’re up for it?” she asked, a wrinkle between her eyebrows.

“I promise I feel okay,” he leaned down, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. One of her hands tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him down further to her awaiting lips. He smiled as he melted into the kiss, pressing her body closer to his.

He was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was wearing a fairly revealing silky pajama set that displayed the alluring skin of her long, tan legs. With one hand on her lower back, maintaining their close contact, he moved his other hand up to her blonde curls. They had partially air-dried, but the ends were still slightly damp. He threaded his fingers through her soft hair, curling one strand around his fingers.

He felt her hand leave his hair, and whined against her lips at the lost sensation of the pleasant tug. She smiled into their kiss, her hands trailing up from their place on his lower back, as she tucked them beneath his shirt, one finger lovingly tracing the small of his back. He gasped, breaking off the kiss, drawing his head back slightly. The cold of her hands from her shower did nothing to soothe the overload of sensation he experienced when she caressed that area.

She laughed at the surprised and dazed expression on his face, and leaned up to capture his lips in hers again. As much as he wanted to oblige and kiss her like this forever, he vaguely remembered the reason why he entered the room in the first place.

“There’s a little something waiting in the kitchen. If we keep going, we both know we won’t be leaving this room for a while.”

“Would that be so bad?”

He chuckled into her skin. “Definitely not, but I have a feeling you’ll like what it’s in the kitchen.”

“More than your kisses?” she asked, half-joking.

“A close second,” he decided, reaching behind his back to interlace their fingers together and drag her into the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” she asked, looking down at the neatly presented plates of lava cake, a surprised smile on her lips.

“Well I figured, as your trophy husband, it’s in my job description to treat my brilliant, hardworking, _beautiful_ wife whenever she kicks ass at her job. Also I am very, _very_ proud of you, baby,” he leaned forward to press a firm kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Thank you, Seaweed Brain. I love you,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a blissed-out smile to match his proud, hopeful one. “But really, you didn’t have to do all this. I know you haven’t been feeling too hot these past few days,” she looked up at him, concern shining through her features. reaching up to press the back of her hand to his forehead even though his fever was long gone.

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” he parroted back to her, causing her to give him a grudging smile. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m feeling totally fine today. I wanted to do something for you yesterday but I felt bad I couldn’t. So I had to make it up to you.”

“Gods, I am so glad I married you.”

“Only for my food?”

“Among other things,” she replied, airily, digging into her cake, looking up to give him a seductive wink that took the air out of his lungs and made him choke on his piece of dessert.

“Good to know,” he managed, clearing his throat.

They made casual conversation as they devoured the rest of the dessert, but the air was tangibly charged with poorly repressed sexual tension.

As soon as they both finished, Percy abruptly stood up, legs of his chair scraping unpleasantly against the floor, cutting into the silence, making them both cringe. He picked up their dishes and placed them in the sink, turning back around to her.

She was watching him with that smile, that smile that could undo him in a matter of seconds, that smile that could bend him to her every whim, that smile that he fell in love with all those years ago.

“You promised some celebratory sex?” she reminded, as if he could have ever forgotten, reaching out one hand for him to take.

He ignored her outstretched hand, instead surging forward to hoist her up so that her head hung above his. She let out a shocked laugh and wrapped her bare legs around his hips, her arms coming around his neck. She relished in the way she could feel the hard ridges of his muscles press deliciously into hers through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“How many years does it usually take someone to be promoted to your new position?” he asked, gruffly, desire pooling low in his stomach.

“Four, why?” _And she had done it in one_ , he thought, feeling a surge of pride.

“That’s how many times I’m gonna get you off tonight. You deserve every single one,” he responded, gently sucking the column of her neck, soothing the heated skin with kisses.

“I already can’t wait til my next promotion,” she panted between soft moans.

He laughed huskily into her neck, and trailed down further to the exposed skin of her clavicle and chest, sending shivers down her body.

“Knowing the way you work, it won’t be long.” He lifted one arm from underneath her butt to turn the handle of the bedroom door, kicking it the rest of the way open.

The neighbors grumbled complaints under their breath long after the deep navy of the evening sky had melted into the black of midnight.


End file.
